Products containing psyllium husk are known. Such products are useful for the benefit of normalizing bowel function and laxation. In addition, recent research has demonstrated the effectiveness of psyllium seed husk fiber in reducing human serum cholesterol levels and in controlling blood glucose levels in diabetics.
Psyllium seed husk forms a gelatinous mass on contact with water, and it exhibits poor dispersibility and mixability in water. The psyllium husk particles tend to agglomerate when mixed with water or saliva. Hydration takes place over the surface of such agglomerated aggregates to form gel-coated lumps, the interiors of which are still substantially dry. These lumps cause an uncomfortable mouth feel and may be difficult to swallow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,580 discloses agglomerated psyllium husk comprising edible acid uniformly dispersed throughout the agglomerating coating. In a preferred embodiment the patent discloses maltodextrin-containing agglomerates of psyllium husk comprising citric acid uniformly dispersed throughout the maltodextrin coating. This agglomerated psyllium husk has improved mixability and dispersibility in liquids.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,730 discloses a rapidly dispersible powder having use as a laxative and fiber supplement, comprising psyllium particles coated with gum arabic. The present invention also includes a method for making the powder that includes providing an effective quantity of gum arabic to a fluidized bed having the psyllium particles to make the rapidly dispersible powder. The present invention further includes a method for making a constipation treatment and a treatment for fiber supplementation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,806 is directed to coating of psyllium husks with a water soluble hydrolyzed starch oligosaccharide, a mono- or di-saccharide, a polyglucose, or a polymaltose to form an agglomerate. The coating or film may be applied by any convenient technology. A preferred method of agglomerating the psyllium husks is by fluid bed agglomeration. Finally, the material may be dried by conventional hot air means; such as fluid bed drying or tray drying. A preferred method of drying is fluid bed drying. Moreover, this prior art document mentions that flavoring agents such as certain volatile oils or other liquid or dry agents which are pharmacologically acceptable may also be incorporated in the composition. Examples of flavoring agents are orange, strawberry and cherry.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,026,303 discloses compositions comprising a plurality of agglomerates comprising a polysaccharide component comprising xylose and arabinose, wherein the ratio of xylose to arabinose is at least about 3:1, by weight; wherein the compositions further comprise: (i) optionally, a first surrounding layer which surrounds the agglomerate, wherein the first surrounding layer is a hydrophobic layer; and (ii) optionally, a second surrounding layer which surrounds the agglomerate, wherein the second surrounding layer is a hydrophilic layer; wherein the compositions comprise at least one of the first surrounding layer and the second surrounding layer, and wherein when the agglomerate comprises the first surrounding layer and the second surrounding layer then the first surrounding layer is a preceding layer relative to the second surrounding layer.
EP 1090558 A1 discloses a psyllium husk product where an intermediate product comprising 84-96% of psyllium husk and up to 8% of oil or fat. The intermediate product is extruded and dried, and following used in a ready-to-eat cereal product together with further cereal products and milk solids. The ingredients are agglomerated with a syrup comprising sugar. The ready-to-eat cereal product comprises 20-50 parts of the psyllium husk intermediate product and 15-40 parts of sugar coating. In an example sunflower oil is used as oil and sucrose as sugar coating.
JP 2001086956 A describes a composition comprising 70-90% of powder of psyllium of Plantago ovata Forskal and 2-10% of an oily binder mainly containing glycerine fatty acid esters. The mixture is kneaded, extruded and dried to give fiber-containing granules that do not cause an unpleasant texture when orally administered. In an example, a composition comprising 80.0% of psyllium of Plantago ovata Forskal and 4.5% palm oil is prepared.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,331 describes a modified dry dietary fiber product having improved dispersibility in liquids. The product comprises 80-99.95% of at least one dietary fiber e.g. psyllium and 0.05-20% of a food grade emulsifier. The product is prepared by mixing the fibrous material with a mixture of emulsifier and a non toxic solvent by various known processes. The solvent is then flashed off. In a further process, the emulsifier and the fiber material is blended without using any solvent.
The above cited prior art documents relate to milled psyllium husk (powder), which inevitably results in a dough (or thermoplastic mass) when mixed with an oil. Such a dough needs to be extruded or cut in some way before agglomeration can take place.
Hence, the prior art does not focus on compositions comprising agglomerates of psyllium husks, wherein unmilled husks have been subjected to treatment with an oily component (e.g. vegetable oil, such as rapeseed oil) prior to a drying process, such as a fluidized bed process, wherein the husks are agglomerated with an saccharide containing aqueous suspension/solution sprayed onto the husks.
It is an object of the present invention to provide oil impregnated psyllium that can immediately (i.e. without the need of extrusion or similar treatment) be agglomerated to obtain free flowing particles.